


Unnecessary Miracles are the Best Kind

by TheGreenMeerkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, and that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenMeerkat/pseuds/TheGreenMeerkat
Summary: Virgil has a surprise in store for Roman, and it appears everyone is in on it.





	Unnecessary Miracles are the Best Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a Logince fic but the Prinxiety obsessed goblin in my brain said otherwise.

_ Ping! _

**Stormcloud** ⚡💜  _ at 6:15 PM _

You have 45 minutes to get ready

**You** _at 6:16 PM_

For what??

**Stormcloud ⚡💜** _ at 6:16 PM _

Dress formally

**You** _at 6:16 PM_

-_- what are you planning?

**You** _at 6:18 PM_

Dress or suit?

**Stormcloud** ⚡💜  _ at 6:19 PM _

Whichever, just something nice and easy to walk in

 

    Oh,  _ this  _ was exciting.

    Virgil was not so much for surprises in their relationship. With his anxiety, most things were planned far ahead of time. In fact, it was rare for Virgil to be the one to plan anything in general.

    Not that Roman was complaining; Virgil’s plans and surprises came in the small things he’s learned to love so much in the past five years. He would wake up to the smell of eggs and bacon or, even better, freshly baked cinnamon rolls made just for him. After a day of questing, he would find his room clean and organized, sometimes with a purple sticky note on his desk to remind him to eat. “Acts of service” was definitely one of Virgil’s main love languages, and Roman falls in love with him a little more with each small deed done.

    However, Roman has always been known to be much more extravagant when it comes to love of any kind, and  _ especially  _ romantic love. That’s where compromise comes in with their relationship. The creative side still gets to be dramatic and romantic, but it’s adjusted for Virgil’s liking. He might leave a bouquet of roses by Anxiety’s door with a loving note, or play a song on the ukelele for him in the safety of Roman’s own room. Public displays of affection were mostly controlled by Virgil, though Patton and Logan have aided Roman in certain surprises. The point is, they found a balance that worked for them.

    So whatever this is was quite uncalled for, and Roman was  _ very  _ excited.

    Just as he began to look for something to wear, another ping came from his phone.

**Stormcloud** ⚡💜  _ at 6:23 PM _

I mean you look nice in everything so

**You** _at 6:24 PM_

You think flattery will get me to get ready faster? Because if so you’re right

 

    Roman decided a suit would be better for this occasion. He has only started experimenting with dresses recently, and while he absolutely adores them, he is not always quite as confident in them yet as he would like to be. The last thing he wants is to ruin Virgil’s plans with his own insecurities.

    A warm feeling struck him as he spotted the dark red suit in the back of his walk-in closet. It was the outfit he conjured to match Virgil’s own dark purple and black suit - in Roman’s own personal opinion, red and purple go  _ very  _ well together. Even if the darker side doesn’t choose that specific outfit, the rest of Roman’s formal wear choices may be a bit too flashy for whatever Virgil had planned.

    After a while of doing his hair (and maybe a bit of makeup, he couldn’t help himself), he heard a knock at his door and excitedly rushed to open it. Instead of his expected boyfriend, however, Logan and Patton stood at the doorway.

    Before Roman could question the two, Logan cleared his throat. He kept a tall and serious footing, but it appeared he was fighting back a smile. “Not to worry, we aren’t here to interrupt your plans.”

    “We’re here to take you to them!” Patton, on the other hand, was bouncing on his heels with excitement. Clearly the two knew much more than Roman did, and he wasn’t sure if that was scaring or exciting him.

    Patton dragged Roman across the commons to a hall not frequently visited anymore, leading to rooms like the mind palace they made long ago. But where they stopped at - marvelous golden doors, with patterns of snakes and roses designed in - was one he hadn’t visited in quite some time. “Deceit’s ballroom?”

    “Deceit has temporarily signed off ownership of the ballroom to you and Virgil for the next- well, Virgil will explain. Hold out your hand.” When Roman complied, albeit skeptically, Logan pulled out a necklace hiding under his shirt with a golden key attached to it and placed it in the romantic side’s hand. “The key to the ballroom. I highly suggest you don’t lose it.”

    Logan walked away without another word. Patton, before following, warmly grabbed Roman’s hands. “Have fun, Kiddo. Virgil’s been working real hard on this for months, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

_ Months? _ What in the world could  _ su amor _ have planned in there that took him so long to plan? And all for Roman, too? He was absolutely swooning!

    As he inserted the golden key into the door, he noted that his hands were ever-so-subtly shaking. All this excitement was really getting to him- perhaps he should have eaten something first? Oh, he was stalling, it’s too late for that now. He has his lovely boyfriend waiting for him with a lovely surprise, after all.

    The sight before him when he opened the doors nearly makes him squeal in delight.

    The ballroom itself had been redecorated to an almost unrecognizable point. Windows were covered with red and purple curtains, making the room a bit darker. In any other situation, it would have caused a creepy feeling to fill the room, yet in context it seemed to give a smaller, homey feeling. He could see in the dark corners even more accents of their two colors, lining the walls in simple patterns that just made it feel like  _ them. _ The floor itself was a dark red carpet with elegant violet and gold swirls, replacing the typical shiny golden floor Deceit had. It was the perfect mix of the fanciness and dramatics of Roman, and the pleasant safety of Virgil.

    And there was Virgil, in the center of it all.

    Dim golden light surrounded him, perfectly highlighting his best features. His hair must have been freshly dyed just today, the purple brightening the highlights in his outfit. He stood tall in the black and violet suit Roman predicted he would be wearing, but a red rose boutonniere somehow both stood out and brought everything together.

    As he stepped closer to his boyfriend, he noted he was  _ definitely  _ nervous; he was holding one of his hands behind his back while the other one was fiddling around with something in his pocket, perhaps one of the fidget cubes Patton gave him. Despite that, he kept a smile on his face along with kind eyes-  _ oh,  _ his  _ eyes.  _ He didn’t have his typical eyeshadow on and instead had perfectly done winged eyeliner, and the way the light was reflecting into that honey brown was  _ marvelous. _ Even after five years of dating, It took all his power not to kiss him right then and there.

    “I knew you’d wear that suit,” Virgil had such a fond tone in his voice, Roman wanted to sweep that boy off his feet  _ right now. _

    “Guess we know each other too well,” Roman laughed. As he spoke, though, Virgil brought out a purple rose boutonniere and began pinning it to the romantic side’s jacket. “Love, you have absolutely outdone yourself, but what is all this about?”

    Instead of answering, Virgil stepped back and presented his hand to Roman. “Dance with me?”

_ Oh,  _ if Roman thought he was swooning before, he doesn’t even  _ know  _ what he’s feeling now. He gladly takes the hand of his boyfriend, his other arm instinctually moving to Virgil’s side to guide him. Virgil, however, has other plans, moving Roman’s hand to his shoulder as he instead places his on Roman’s hip.

    “I thought you didn’t know how to dance.” As they start gently moving their feet, a quiet song wafts through the room. It takes no time at all for him to recognize it as a piano cover of  _ A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes. _

    “Logan’s been teaching me,” The darker side leads them with seemingly no effort at all, though Roman can still see the hints of nervousness in the way he speaks. Their movements are perfectly aligned to the soft piano sounds of Disney in their ears.

    “Logan can  _ dance?!” _ he makes a faux gasp of surprise, making Virgil let out a chuckle and remove the tenseness in his shoulders. “How dare he withhold this information from me? I am going to have to demand he dances with me after this!”

    His love giggles adorable, unable to hide it in his sleeve like he usually does. “Actually, you’ll have a chance to do that at a later date.” The way Virgil phrased that is… suspicious, to say the least, but Roman drops it for now.

    They dance in silence for the rest of the song, fond looks in both of their eyes as they focus on the movement of their feet. Just a few years ago, a moment like this would be surrounded in an awkward energy for them, but they’ve mostly grown past awkwardness. Or maybe they’ve just gotten so used to it, it’s not even noticeable anymore. However, he  _ can _ feel Virgil’s own anxiousness increasing, which is particularly worrying, but maybe also exciting? Maybe, just perhaps, there’s a bit more to this lovely night than a dance?

    His suspicions are confirmed as the song changes to  _ I See the Light _ and Virgil nervously clears his throat.

    “Roman, the last five year’s have been… well, better than any time in my life, which I guess that’s not much to live up to. But, really, it’s way more than I ever could have asked for or dreamed of. You…” Virgil’s eyes drifted to the ground, as he tended to do during serious or intimate conversations. Roman used to take offense of the lack of eye contact, but he’s grown much more understanding of his boyfriend’s anxiety. Plus, how could he have even a pinch of anger when Virgil is being so open?

    “You once said a long time ago that I make you guys better, but you’ve now made  _ me  _ better. I got out of bed more and cleaned myself up for you. I learned to let go sometimes because of you. I learned how to be a bit less critical to both myself and others. You taught me how to do all that, but you never tried to change me. Somehow, somewhere along the way, you started loving me for  _ me, _ and sometimes I still don’t know why, but you always do your best to remind me.”

    “Oh, Virgil…” Roman was just about tearing up from Virgil’s words alone, having to stop the swaying back and forth they were currently doing. “Can I kiss you?”

    The anxious side chuckled in response. “Not yet, sorry.” Suddenly, the music faded out into silence. The air was tense, not in a scary way but in a  _ something big is about to happen _ way. “I wanted to do something for you, something to show you I feel the same way. But I wanted it to be bigger than anything you’ve done for me, and there was only one thing I could think of.”

    Roman laughed with fondness at the declaration. “Love, while I’m sure whatever you have planned is absolutely marvelous, there is no way you have anything that could beat the physical embodiment of romance at his own game.” Even if it did top all of Roman’s past gestures, he could always find something new to-

    “What about a ring?”

    “Wait, what?” Does he mean…?

    Virgil breathed in deeply, fumbling with whatever’s in his pocket once again. “I know we never really talked about this, and it’s pretty ridiculous really to even do this, but-” the anxious side shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

    Roman’s hands immediately went to his face when Virgil dropped down on one knee, pulling out a red velvet box. Inside contained a simple golden band.

    “Will you marry m-”

    “Yes.”

    “Ro, I didn’t even finish-”

    Without any other thought, Roman immediately tackled Virgil to the ground and began kissing anywhere on his face he could reach. “Yes, yes, a  _ million times  _ yes!”

    Virgil giggled at the attention, water droplets starting to prick at his eyes. Roman, on the other hand, already had tears streaming down his face the moment Virgil brought out the box. Did he care?  _ Hell _ no, because Virgil Sanders was his  _ fiance  _ now. Soon enough, he would get to call him his  _ husband. _

    “Virgil, my starlight, you’ve done it. You’ve officially bested me. There is nothing I can do to top what you just did.”

    He laughed once again, and Roman doesn’t think it’s even possible for his heart to be any warmer. “Well, there’s always the vows to look forward to.” The darker side scrambled up to his feet, offering a hand to help Roman up as well.

    Once they were up, the romantic side immediately wrapped his arms around Virgil, not even bothering to clear the tears on his face. “Can I kiss you now, my love?”

    Virgil responded with a laugh, leaning in to kiss Roman himself.

    When they break apart, Roman can’t help but groan at a realization. “Oh, I am not looking forward to telling Thomas about this. Remember when we told him about our relationship and went into an existential crisis?”

    “Don’t worry, he already knows. He was the first person I asked permission to do thi-”

    Quite suddenly, a squeal was heard as a certain side came barreling towards them, arms stretched out for hugs. Behind Patton, Logan walked along with a smile on his face.

    Guess it’s time to celebrate, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: green-writes-sanderssides
> 
> Scream at me in the comments if you enjoyed


End file.
